Takahirosun!
by gohanfan1
Summary: What if Usami went out of town and told Nii-san to stay with Misaki. What if Misaki falls for his brother? Read to find out :P
1. Chapter 1

Okay this is my first junjo romantica story so please review and make me feel proud :P

Chapter One

"Usagi-san im home!" Misaki said as he walked into the doorway.

"Ah Misaki-san come here Takahiro-kun is here." Usagi said in the living room. Misaki pulled off his shoes and placed them near the doorway. He walked quietly to the living room and saw his Nii-chan lying on the couch holding a pillow in his hands.

"Misaki your home." Takahiro said as he got up to hug his younger sibling.

"Did Usagi tell you the good news yet?" He asked as he led Misaki to the couch.

"No I haven't." Usagi said entering the living room putting a suitcase on the table.

"Im going to Germany to publish a new book. I asked Takahiro-kun to come and keep an eye on you."

"But Usagi-san Im old enough to watch myself." Misaki huffed as he crossed his arms in irritation.

"Come on Misaki-chan it'll be like old times." Takahiro said and stopped as he remembered what he just now said. Misaki shook a little but stopped and looked down to the ground he felt arms come around his shoulders.

"Im sorry Misaki-san I didn't mean to remind you." Takahiro said softly and laid his chin atop of Misaki's

Head.

"That's alright Nii-chan I know you didn't mean to say it." Misaki said snuggling against Takahiro's chest.

"Sorry to intrude but what happened?" Usagi asked lighting a cigarette and blowing it out softly. Takahiro looked down at his little brother.

"Do you want me to tell him or you?" He asked and when Misaki nodded upwards he knew he wanted him to tell him.

"Well you already knew that me and Misaki lived on the streets for some time with no place to live and no money. Well without money we had no food we could buy so we tried to find a way to get money." Takahiro stopped and looked down again at Misaki.

"One day some random guy comes and asks he would pay 11,000 zeni if we aloud him to have Misaki for a day. I thought he was just going to give him chores but…" He stopped and looked at Usagi and saw the shock in his eyes.

'Maybe that's why every time I try to touch him he's so distant.' Usagi thought and went over to the couch and placed a hand on Misaki's head when Takahiro moved his head.

"I would love to stay and talk about things but I have to leave. Take good care of him Takahiro-kun." Usagi said as he picked up the suitcase and putting the rollers on the floor.

"Well do Usagi-san." Takahiro said and gave Usami a hug goodbye as he was at the door.

"Goodbye Misaki!" He said as he walked out the door. Takahiro went back to his brother's side.

"How are you felling?" He asked grabbing Misaki's shoulders.

"Im good that's in the past right so it stays in the past." Misaki smiled and hugged hid older brother.

"Im so happy I get to spend more time with you Nii-chan." Misaki said nestling his head in Takahiro's

Neck.

"Im so happy im hear when Usagi told me to come right over that we needed to talk about you in person I got worried that some thing happened to you." Takahiro said as he hugged Misaki back.

"What did you think happened?" Misaki asked looking curious.

"Well I haven't talked to you much so I thought you where in the hospital or got into bad trouble. I wasn't sure witch one." Takahiro said kissing Misaki's forehead lightly.

"Well I hope nothing goes wrong this week while Usagi-sans gone." Misaki said putting his hands behind his head and leaning back.

"I have to agree with you something always goes bad when you're with me I don't really know why." Takahiro said resting his chin in his head.

What will happen while Usagi-sans away r&r please I will continue if I get one :P


	2. Chapter 2

Okay I know they didn't live on the street but use your imagination. And sorry about the spelling im a terrible speller. Hope you all enjoy :P

Chapter Two

"Misaki is dinner ready?" Takahiro asked walking into the kitchen seeing his little brother cooking.

"Nii-chan hope you enjoy salmon." Misaki said looking up from the stove closing his eyes and smiling.

Takahiro smiled back placing a hand on his brother's head. He was surprised when Misaki blushed.

"What's wrong?" Takahiro asked and it only caused Misaki to blush more. He turned back to the stove and moved the food around.

"Nothing im okay Nii-chan." Misaki said as he placed the food on the tray. Takahiro blushed slightly and went back to the living room couch. Did Misaki just blush because of him? What has he missed when he was gone? Did he and Usami have a relationship? He thought of that a moment then shook his head. What was he thinking him and Usami in a relationship get real. Maybe him and Misaki can get together. He shook his head crazy after that thought passed him what was he thinking him and his little brother in a relationship that would be crazy. He paced back and forth a few times. Misaki does look better then I and he could make anyone fall in love with him. He was even falling in love with him, why wouldn't anyone else? He was cute, energetic, sweet, beautiful, and just because Usami smart. Who would pass up a good catch like him? Only if they where insane.

"Nii-chan dinners ready." Misaki interrupted his thoughts as he walked in the room holding up a try of salmon and rice.

"Good im starving." He said as he walked over to the couch and patted a set next to him for his brother to sit. Misaki walked over and plotted down his feet getting gravity as they fall down the air.

"Looks good have you made it before?" Takahiro asked looking at the well made food laid out.

"Yeah you sent a whole lot of them so I cooked it a lot." He said and scratched his cheek. "Actually I cooked it everyday since there was a whole lot." He grabbed some chopsticks and got his plate. Takahiro grabbed his also and they began eating away.

"So I heard you are doing better at school." He said at his brother who was still eating. Misaki smiled and nodded his head 'yes'. He swallowed and took a drink of water.

"Yep, Usami taught me how to do all the subjects more easily." Misaki turned from his brother and looked at the door blushed. Usami also taught him other things as well.

"Why do you keep doing that?" Takahiro asked looking at his brother suspiciously. Misaki looked back at him.

"Do what?" He asked his brother sat his food on the table and scooted closer to his little brother. He lifted his hand and laid it on her head.

"You don't have a fever. Why do you keep on blushing?" That only caused Misaki to blush even more. He looked to the floor. Takahiro blushed also, and for some reason he wanted to try something.

"Um…Misaki may I try something?" He asked. Misaki looked at him with curiosity flooding his big green eyes. He cupped Misaki's cheek with one hand and kissed him on the lips. Misaki looked at him in surprise. He didn't know that he wanted to try this. If he did then he would have blushed and said no. When Takahiro let go Misaki ran to his room and closed the door. He let out a sigh of relief and jumped on his bed. He closed his eyes and rubbed his temples.

'Why did he do that?' He thought and before he knew it he fell asleep.

What will happen when Misaki wakes up? And sorry for the wait lost flash drive, writers block, and sleep, ect. And I was about to give up on it but I had reviews so I will continue and if I get more I will still continue. Reviews mean a lot and I love people who review.

(/im sorry it was so short :P/)


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Junjou Romantica or any of them. **Plus sorry it took kme forever I lost the other chapters and forgot what I even wrote about, and I don't have internet so that sucks. So on with the story!

**Chapter Three**

Misaki opened his eyes tiredly as he began to get up. He paused for a moment when memories from the other day flooded back to him.

'What do I do? I can't just walk in there like nothing happened! He's my brother for crying out loud!' Misaki thought in his head as he sat on the end of his bed. He sighed and got up still a bit sleepy. He opened the door and smiled as he smelled the sweet aroma of food coming from the kitchen. He continued his way to the kitchen to find his brother with a spatcula and salt in his hands.

"Hey sleepy head I'm cooking an American breakfest so hope you're hungery." Misaki nodded and tried to look at the food he had out. Eggs, strips of meat, and something that was meaty and round. Takahiro saw Misaki's confused face and he smiled.

"I'm making scrabled eggs, bacon, and sasuges. I hope I make them right..." He said the last part mostly to himself but also to warn Misaki. Misaki nodded his head and streched his arms, yawning.

"You know you could have woke me up and I could of cooked right?" Takahiro tilted his head to the side and then back to the food.

"I thought you would of been mad at me since I..." He didn't finish. Misaki looked down to the ground thinking.

"Well if it makes you feel any better I kind of liked you in a way. Usagi-san use to pat my head and I would blush and it happened when you did it." Takahiro looked at him shocked. He then turned back to the food to remove them from the pan before it burned.

"I guess you were just feeling brotherly love. I on the other hand was feeling something more." He confessed as he grabbed the plate of food and began walking to the table that was near by. Misaki followed playing with his thumbs. He never would have guessed that his brother would have said all that to him. His Nii-chan always kept things to himself even when their parents died. Takahiro layed the food down and sat down feeling his heart start to throb. Misaki sat next to him looking up at his brother.

"I think it could be something more." Misaki said under his breath. Takahiro looked at him confused.

"What?" He asked. Misaki leaned foreward and pressed his lips against his brothers lightly. Takahiro was shocked and wondered what had gotten into his little brother. He waited for Misaki to stop but instead his little brother moved onto his lap, with his arms around his neck, deepening the kiss more. Takahiro's hands grabbed Misaki's sides and tried to part the kiss. Misaki did and looked at his Nii-chan confused.

"What's wrong?" He asked. Takahiro blushed and looked to the side.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked. Misaki smiled and nodded his head. He moved a bit to get confertable on Takahiro's lap. He blushed as he felt something being pressed against him. Takahiro wrapped his arms around his brothers back as he made him come down to be able to kiss him. When their lips meet one another there was a spark that ran through each of their bodies. They slightly moaned at the feeling of pure bliss and Takahiro laid back on the couch for more support. Misaki came down on top of him and actually liked the feeling of being on top for once. Takahiro's hands moved downward to Misaki's waist and then moved them back up to play with Misaki's nerves. Misaki found this out and also played along with the game as he moved his hand to his brother's trapped groin and rubbed it making it more harder in the cloth. Takahiro's head went back into the pillows as Misaki pushed his hand into his brothers pants. Misaki pulled down Takahiro's pants with one hand as the other was stroking the man's member. Takahiro also started pulling off Misaki's pants as the boy moved up to press another kiss on his lips. They both opened their mouths at the same time and Takahiro thrusted him tounge into Misaki's mouth. THey battled for a bit but to Takahiro's suprise Misaki won and was in his mouth exploring. He didn't mind though as he began fiddling with Misaki's shirt. Misaki moved his hips up and placed himself over Takahiro. That said person grabbed his waist and moaned in pleasure as his brother pushed down onto his member. Misaki hissed in pain for a bit but then moaned softly as he got use to the feeling. Takahiro helped as his brother went up and down on his memeber. The sound of moaning and the slapping of skin was heard through out the room they were in. Takahiro started stroking Misaki's member as he felt himself close and also didn't want to take all of the pleasure. Misaki went down as far as he could and allowed his older brother to come inside of him as he to came in his brothers hand. Misaki moved up and layed down ontop of his brother catching up with his breathing.

"Where did you learn how to do that?" Takahiro asked. Misaki smiled at his brother, looking at his with his innocent green eyes.

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me." He stated as he relaxed on his brothers warm body. Takahiro looked at him with a smile.

"Do you want me to carry you to bed? You seem tired." Misaki shook his head and looked back at his brother with a smirk on his face.

"Who said I was done? This has been the first time I got to be on top and I haven't even got a turn." Takahiro looked at him confused after he said that.

"What do you mean you haven't had a turn?" He asked. Misaki laughed a bit and layed his head on top of his brothers chest.

"It's my turn to go inside you."

**Dah dah! Maybe... I finally have a way to post stories but if it takes me awhile that would be the cause of two reasons.**

**1: Writer block or**

**2: Can't get it uploaded and posted. Hope you all enjoyed this chappy! Thank you for Reviewing, Favoriting, and Following this story. **


End file.
